


Here Now

by denna5



Series: Should Have Stayed [1]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce should have stayed but he didn't.  He is here now and that will have to do. </p><p>Just a weird little smut thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Now

**Author's Note:**

> I hope someone enjoys this. It is just a tiny bit of smut with a bit angst but it popped into my head and now here it is.

He should have never left Gothom.

At the time, he thought it was the right call. Bruce Wayne was presumed dead and Batman was a symbol that could be used by another now. He thought it was time to have his own life one, one not defined by Gothom, by Batman. So he left, left the cave to John, left most of his possessions to Alfred and went to Europe with Selina. 

He enjoyed it at first but even then he couldn’t keep himself hidden completely. He let most of those he cared about have some inkling that he was alright. The only person who was not given a sign was John. He told himself that it was because John didn’t need his shadow looming over him, if he thought Bruce was dead than he could be what Gothom needed without the thought of Bruce coming back. The truth was he didn’t want John to think of him as a quitter but now that doesn’t matter because he is back and John is bleeding and Bruce can feel guilt stab him in the chest sharper than any knife. 

John has potential to be a great fighter but that is the problem. It is potential not realized yet. He hasn’t been trained, not the way Bruce had, and even with all the potential John has, he can still be outnumbered and hurt. Bruce had seen it himself, coming back because he couldn’t stay away from Gothom, wanting to watch John, and now he has the man in the cave half awake with his side bleeding from a knife wound. 

It is not too deep but the bleeding needs to be stopped. Bruce removes the suit and with each bruise and mark he sees , his guilt grows. He left him this, left the suit but not any of the training and no one to watch out for him. He quickly cleans the wound and wraps it. John’s skin is warm with a bit of a fever and he is thin but his pulse is steady and Bruce knows that he will heal, it will just take time. 

“ I shouldn’t have left you alone.” Bruce is not even aware that he had spoken that thought aloud till he hears John mumble.

“ Still alone now. Not real.” John’s words are soft and they make Bruce hurt just that much more. He wants to reassure him that he is here, that he will not leave this time ,but he is not sure how to do so with words .A thought comes to him and before he really has time to think about it, he is putting his lips on John’s mouth. 

John’s lips are slightly chapped but they feel wonderful against Bruce’s own. He is expecting John to push him away any moment but instead John’s arms pull him closer. He is kissing Bruce back like this may be his last chance, his only chance. Something about that thought causes Bruce to deepen the kiss. He is trying to be gentle, not disturb John’ s wounds but John seems to not want that. John is greedy in the way he is rubbing Bruce’s body. His fingers dig into his back. Bruce can see the marks that would be left there if his skin was bare.  
“ Want you, even if you’re not really here.” That is almost panted against Bruce’s lips as John pulls away just enough to start to take Bruce’s shirt off. 

Bruce should stop this. John is injured, not aware of what is going on, but a part of Bruce wants the contact, wants something he knows he shouldn’t take. He lets John take off his clothes but when he goes to remove his own, Bruce stops him and takes John’s clothes off him self. 

Most of the suit had already been removed leaving John in very little. Bruce takes his time, his hands almost shake as he removes every piece of clothing. He shouldn’t be doing this, he destroys almost everything he touches and he almost destroyed John without touching him, but he doesn’t want to stop this. John’s eyes are staring at him, fever bright but they are looking at him as if nothing else matters right now besides Bruce and he can’t help but enjoy their stare. 

John starts out hesitating, brief touches like he can’t believe this is happening. Bruce returns every touch and after a bit John becomes bolder. His nails dig into skin and he bites at Bruce’s lips. Bruce encourages the rougher touches, not minding the pain. It is the least he owes John. As much as John’s touch feels nice , Bruce knows that John is the one who needs touch right now. 

He lays John down, wishing that there was something softer here than the cave floor covered with some cloth. He decides that next time this will happen in a bed, if there is a next time at all, but this could be his only chance and he needs this as much as John seems to. He won’t take John tonight, the man is too injured to properly enjoy and besides there is nothing to prep him with and Bruce has hurt him enough tonight, but there are other things they can do. 

Bruce starts by kissing his ways down John’s body. He can feel John shiver at some particular spots and Bruce makes a mental note of them for later. It hasn’t been that long for Bruce, after all he and Selina did have quite a bit of fun together, but he is getting an idea that John hasn’t been touched like this in quite some time. Bruce wants to make it good for him. 

He touches John’s cock with his fingers first, just a little friction to coax it. John’s whimpers do something to Bruce and before he knows it , he is placing his lips on it. He doesn’t have much experience with this, being more on the receiving end than giving but he has an idea of what will feel good. He starts slowly not increasing his pace till John has threaded his fingers in Bruce’s hair, holding him in place. He is putting pressure on it , not enough to hurt but enough that John is thrusting forward to get more. It does not take long before John is coming with a strangled noise. The taste is different and salty but Bruce thinks he could get used to it after a while. The look on John’s face makes Bruce realizes he has his own needs to take care of . He wraps his hand around himself and starts to turn so that John doesn’t have to watch when John’s hand joins his own. 

“ I want to watch. I have thought about how you would look doing this so many times.” His words are honest and so full of want that it makes Bruce slightly harder in their grips.  
Their hands work together and Bruce kisses John who doesn’t seem to mind the taste of himself. The whole thing is over way too quickly and then John is making a noise of pleasure and cleaning his fingers with his mouth. Bruce’s own hand is slick but he waits to wash it with some of the water he has here, too fascinated by John calmly licking his fingers. Once John is done, Bruce cleans him with a towel being as gentle as he can.  
John’s body is exhausted and soon his eyes start to close. He lays beside John, lending his warmth to him to help him sleep. 

Bruce knows that in the morning there will be a whole lot to talk about. There will be confusion and anger. There will be talk about feelings that Bruce has never been good at dealing with. That will be in the morning, for now he just holds John a little closer to him, so that he can feel the beat of his heart. Bruce should have stayed but he is here now and that will have to be good enough. He is here now and this is where he plans to stay for awhile, beside the man lying in his arms, protecting him when he can.


End file.
